I love my teacher!
by XxsasxnaruxX
Summary: While running late on the first day of school Naruto see's a very attractive person sitting on the wall and in a rush ask that person to Marry him with, it was only later he found that not only did he propose to a man but to his teacher!


Hello! hope you enjoy the story, Ive relised while writing this that I have a slight crush on my history teacher... it will make since later on. it's all a little odd, I dont know it i like the story yet so we'll see how it goes. I hope you like it!

I dont own Naruto or anything related to it.

* * *

-Hi I'm Naruto and I'm 16 years old, and am attending high school this spring. I was running lat on the first day my alarm clock didn't go off early enough and now I was rushing. I entered the school gate and saw someone sitting on the wall and on that very day that very moment the fateful encounter that would change my life awaited me because I never would have dreamt that at that moment he – he smiled at we and waved me on- that I heard myself yelling imperfectly "Marry Me!" I just looked at the person for a long time that had a bewildered look on their face and he fell off the wall, I ran over to see if they were alright.

"Shit! I his my head, damn that hurt! ." He said, he?

"a- A man?" I strutted out oh no what have I don't. He looked up at me eyes jaded they were cold I couldn't help but keep looking at them and he kept looking at me then he frowned.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before." He asked me standing up while he swept dirt off his jacket. I nodded my head and cleared my throat.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I just transferred here from my old school." The taller man looked up threw his hair at me and smiled then stood up straight welcome I'm Sasuke Uchiha I'm your homeroom teacher." He said right before blood started to spill from his forehead and he fell over. Naruto looked at him for a second, the ran over to him and got him to the nurses office.

Sasuke then got bandaged up and went to home room. He stood up in front of the class and I got a better look at him he was wearing a fancy suit that fit his body like a second glove. His hair strangely reminded Naruto of a raven. He smiled and Sasuke didn't spare him a glare. "Hello class I am Sasuke Uchiha I will be your homeroom teacher I'm Twenty seven and single, the subject ill be teaching is History." He went on but someone patted his shoulder he looked over to see Sakura, a cute pink headed girl.

"Are homeroom teacher sure is cute." She said with a wink Naruto was blushing.

"Student in the back, please stop talking you'll have plenty of time to do that over the next three years, and yelling make my headache worst." He said

-high school life is also the start of my love life, my lover is my twenty seven year old home room teacher who is single.- "Class you are now in high school please act responsibly. – This is my fate-

"I must work extra hard!" I yelled as to set in determination to do the best I could! The final bell rang and we all moved about, I went out to find Sasuke he was at the back of the school, a cigarette in his mouth he was so handsome I couldn't help but keep looking at him. He frowned when he saw me a shifted his body away. "See you tomorrow Sensei! What I said this morning came from the bottom of my heart! Please don't forget!" he waved at me and I'm pretty sure he called me a Dobe under his breath.

I started walking away but I could still here his voice as he talked to whoever who on the other end of his cell phone. "Oi, guess what, some kid proposed to me" he paused then laughed. "Wrong it's a guy!" he paused and laughed again. "There was a determined look in his eyes he reminded me of me before." And I could hear anything else as I passed the wall. I let my head drop! Sensei really was cute! With his raven hair and cold oxen eyes he was something to gawk at which was good because I did it all day in class today.

"Naruto!" I heard someone yell my name and turned around, it was Sakura she pink hair being blown about by the wind I couldn't help but smile she smiled back. "Come on Ill buy you some Ramen and you tell me about this morning!" She said as caught up to me. I frowned and looked away.

"Ah, there isn't much to tell! Our first meeting was so strange I bet he didn't even take me seriously."?Yeah he probably thinks I'm just some punk kid messing around! I'll show him! I nodded my head as to agree with what I was thinking Sakura was just looking at me as if I had finally just lost my mind which I might have falling for one of my teachers.

I got my work done and even got to school early the next day and ran into Kiba. "Kiba! Were in the same class again this year!" I yelled he backed away and rolled his eyes. Although he acted this was Kiba was really one of my best friends! He started talking about something as I looked around the room he hit me and I finally looked over at him.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked I shook my head no.

"My encounters with Sensei yesterday can only get better with to days!" I yelled as I moved about the room he frowned but followed me to my seat. Sensei walked through the door water still dripping off his hair.

He looked around for a second. "Good class begins now!-"

"Sensei!" I yelled as I moved out of my seat, and ran over to him. He smirked at me which I was going to take as a smile.

"Ah, good morning Naruto, you seem very happy this morning, now please take your seat so I can do roll call." Naruto, Naruto, he remembered my name Sensei remembered my name. I could die now in happy bliss. "Naruto please take your seat!" He yelled pushing me with his foot so help me get along. I was so happy that I could hardly pay attention in class. When the bell rang I stayed back so I could talk with him.

"Sensei, Sensei, SENSEI!" I yelled as I made my way to the front of the class room he looked up at me something changing in his eyes it was only ever so slightly.

"Ah Naruto your still her what is it." He cut to the point there was something dark about Sensei, which just sent a chill up my spine.

"I just wanted to ask you something." He looked at me "Well I want to know everything about you! Including you favorite food your favorite color. You know things like that." I said looking him over. He sighed he leaned back on the desk his arms crossed, his legs crossed he was so handsome I felt my face flush.

"That's enough Naruto, I'm your teacher and you're my student and a Dobe too." He said sighing and looking away. That's a problem understand." I nodded my head and moved closer to him.

"Well you see Sensei I head a saying once that Height is just distance and Age is no gap, I think it's going to be ok!" I said with a smiled, he looked at me for a second then turned away. "Ah, Sensei?" I heard him say something under his breath but I couldn't understand it. He looked back at me the suit stretching along his back it caught my eye and made me blush.

"I'm going to tell you one thing." He moved closer to me his breath ran along my ear a shiver down my spine. "These are the things you say in bed." He passed and laughed slightly though it was dark. "This is an adult world after all." He said before slipping away. I felt myself fall back and I fainted.

"Oi, Naruto, Naruto!" I heard Kiba's voice. I sat up in bed and he helped me up he walked closely behind me. "Are you ok?" he asked as I slumped again the wall I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm fine no problems." I said sighing. At the end of the day we ended up cleaning the homeroom. Bastard Sasuke I confess my love to him and he makes me clean the floor! I though as I swept while Kiba sat on his butt I kicked the desk and he fell off. "Help out loser! I'm no cleaning this all by myself." I said he smiled at me.

"Hey Naruto who do you like?" Kiba asked getting close to my face we were both crouched down and it would look wrong it someone just walked in there was a slam on the desk above us. I looked up it was Sensei.

"Hey! What are you two doing? Keep cleaning! I want to go home soon." I jumped up and over the desk and wrapped my arms around him and looked at Kiba.

"The one I love is Uchiha Sensei!" I said and he looked down at me a frown growing on his face. He looked down at me as I kept my grip on his waist.

"Naruto that's enough." He was really tiny; he was so small in my arms but strong. "Naruto let go." I got the image of holding him without his shirt on. Suddenly I was hit on the head and pushed away.

"Ah, Bastard!" I yelled rubbing the back of my head.

"Who are you calling a bastard?" he asked me and he bent down I bit my lip, ops didn't mean to let that slip. His eyebrow twitches as he looked at me.

* * *

I got out of the Shower the towel hugging my hips. "Stupid kid, with all the yelling he gave me a sore throat." I said as I walked into my living room.

"I told you to quite that job. Then you don't have to be abused by those kids." I looked over at my friend he must have let himself in; I need to change my locks.

"Please don't concern yourself with this." I said as I sat down on the couch next to him he moved so he could slip behind me. "I love my job that why I'm doing my best." I said before taking a sip of my beet. He tilted my head up towards him leaning down.

"Sasuke let me have a sip of that beer." He said and kissed me, I let him do it, and then he got too pushy. I pushed him away.

"That's enough." I said he sighed and rested back "I belong to him." I said and I saw him frown from the corner of his eye he hated it that I brought it up. I sighed too late now he'd get over it.

* * *

so I havent decided who I want to play the part of Sasuke's friend so I just left his name out for now. thanks for reading bye!!!!


End file.
